Five Meet Five
by Lemmingz
Summary: This is where our fav. boys meet girls exactly, well almost exactly, like them. Read and Review, please. Thankyou.
1.

I don't own Gwing.. although I wish I did, I don't. Don't hurt me in any way, please. Although I don't own Gwing...I own my characters. You'll find out who they are. *grins* Flames, complements, anything is welcome.  
  
Five Meet Five  
  
"Damn these mobile suits! There's no end to them! After you destroy one, more keep coming!" Duo yelled, ripping apart mobile suits left and right.  
"Calm down Duo, we'll get them all." Quatre said blowing up two at a time.  
"Calm down? Calm down! I can't calm down! They just tried to blow me up!"  
"Duo, I know there are many of them, but we will destroy them all."  
Trowa sent out every missile he had blowing up hundreds of them. More kept coming, it was like there was and endless supply. The green grass that was once there, was no more. The bright green trees were burnt stubs now.  
"Duo, I'm in trouble, help!" Quatre said getting nailed by mobile suits.Duo immediately came to Quatre's rescue. "Take this you bastards!"   
Duo made four swipes at all of them on Quatre. The suits blew up into millions of pieces. More kept coming.  
"Quatre. There's only one thing to do, blow our gundams."  
"No! We can't do that. We won't only loose the fight, we'll loose our gundams permanently!"  
"There's no other choice! We have to." He took out the little detonation device. Getting ready to push the little red button, there came a blast which looked as if from missiles.  
"The hell? Where did those come from?" Duo said putting his device away. He looked all around. "Who did that? Trowa? I thought you didn't have anymore missiles."  
"I don't have any. They came from somewhere else." Trowa said coming on video screen.  
Heero gave a few of them a big blast from his buster rifle. "Someone else is here. But who is it?" He pondered.  
More missiles flew through the air, blowing hundreds of suits everywhere. A suit was about to get Duo from behind when all of the sudden it was split in two! Duo looked all around, in every direction. He only saw 4 other gundams.  
"Now who did that one? I didn't and I'm the only person that has a damn scythe!" He looked at Wufei's gundam and got him on screen. "Wufei, did you do that?"  
"Do what Duo?"  
"Cut a mobile suit in two behind me."  
"No, I didn't. Did Heero?"  
"He's too far away to."  
The mobile suits stopped coming. There was only 10 left. "This will be a snap" thought Heero. He charged at one and before he got to it, it was blowing up. Heero looked around. No one was near him.   
Wufei had his gundam ready to attack with his Dragon when someone shot a burst of fire at the mobile suit he aimed for. It blew in pieces. "Who the hell?"  
Quatre slashed at two mobile suits, he missed. They then split apart. Quatre looked confused.   
Duo dug his shield thingy into one, blowing it up. He was about to cut another, but it already blew up.  
Trowa still had bullets left. He fired at one, blowing it up. He pulled the trigger at another. The cannon went empty. So he pulled out his switch blade. Slashing at one, it blew up before he got to it.  
Two more left. A beam cannon shot out from the clouds and disintegrated the remaining suits. After the blast, Duo got out of his gundam and caught a piece of paper flying in the air. He got back on his comlink and told everyone to gather round. They did, each getting out of his gundam.  
"What is it Duo?" Quatre said, jumping onto Duo's little platform thingy on his gundam.   
"It's a note. From someone. It reads:  
  
Gundam pilots,  
We have helped you out this time. Hope you enjoyed the battle as much as we did. Meet us at the main port in the Sank Kingdom Saturday at 9:00pm. Bring your gundams and don't be late, or else you will never find out who we are.  
Signed,  
Nameless"  
  
Duo finished reading the letter. He smelled a strong scent of an expensive perfume. "White Diamond perfume? What gundam pilot wears a girls' perfume?" Quatre said, sniffing the air.  
"A girl gundam pilot?" Duo asked. Heero jumped onto Duo's platform and slapped him.  
"There are no girl gundam pilots. I think we should go back to our homes and just live until Saturday. I want to know who did this-"  
He was cut off by Duo "So you can kill them, right?"  
Heero punched him in the stomach, making Duo fall to his knees. The other two pilots got back onto their own platforms and back into their gundams. Duo got to his feet, still holding the letter. Wufei and Trowa sped off in their gundams. Duo finally got back into his and sped off as well.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
It was Friday at school. Duo got up and got dressed. "Damnit, why can't we ever have holidays from school? Homework and School work is so boring." He checked once more in the mirror before he went out the door of his dorm. He got to class early for some reason and sat in his normal seat, the one at the very top of the class seats. (it's arranged like college seating, you know with rows like in a theater?)  
The teacher stood in front with a girl beside her. The class was silent. The girls were snickering at the girl because she was prettier than they were. The guys were gawking at her. Another girl came out from behind a curtain. She stood beside the first girl.  
The first girl had chestnut brown-like his own-that came to her shoulders, her eyes were brown, about the same color as Heero's. She was thin and a little muscular, for a girl.  
The second girl was a little shorter than the first. She had platinum blonde hair, very similar to Zechs', and from what he could see, deep violets eyes, like his. She was thin also and very beautiful to Duo.  
"Class, this is Raye Boundary and Lilac Koruki. You girls may sit in the back with Duo Maxwell. Duo raise your hand."  
Duo raised his hand, not knowing why. The two girls immediately walked forward and up the steps to the seats on either side of him. He saw that Lilac's hair was braided exactly like his and she smelled of a sweet perfume named Playful. (one of those Bottled Emotions)  
He turned to Raye. She had cold, still eyes, like Heero's. She smelled like a perfume called Dune Sea. He knew these things because other girls in his class wanted to know if they smelled OK as far as on them. "Damn, I get two major cuties on either side of me. Eh, one doesn't look all that good, but that Lilac girl looks so damn hot! She must have a boyfriend already. Beauty like that doesn't stay single for long."  
Lilac looked to Duo's direction. He quickly looked away, and at the front. Something glittered in the corner of Duo's eye. He looked at her kinda quickly and noticed her earrings. They were dangling Grim Reapers with a diamond scythe and ruby red eyes. She also had black fingernail polish on. He was starting to really like her. He looked her over from head to foot. She wore the normal school outfit and the accessories he just saw. At the end of her long braid was a black ribbon. He was guessing it was velvet or silk by the way it kinda shined it the light.  
It became untied and was about to fall from her braid. Duo reached out, catching the string as it fell. The bell rang.  
"Umm, Lilac, right? Here. This fell from your hair."  
She took it with out saying anything and tied it tightly around her braid's end. "Thank you." She said finally, leaving out the door.  
"What a strange girl. Oh shit, 3:00, time to bug Heero out by the stone wall." Duo said looking at his watch. He sped out to the stone wall out-looking the ocean. Heero was there, just leaning against it, looking at something. Duo ran up to him, saying, "What up Heero? Did you see the two new girls?"  
Heero nodded slightly, starring at something. "What are you looking at Heero?" Duo asked, trying to see what he was looking at.  
"Look about 40 feet in front of you, at the far side of the stone wall. See them?" Heero said, turning away.  
Duo looked and saw the two girls. "Yeah I see them. They are looking straight back at us. The one called Raye is leaning against the wall and the one called Lilac is kinda waving at me." He waved slightly, just enough so she could see. "I wonder what they are talking about. See their mouths move?"  
"Yes, I do." Heero said emotionless.  
"Dude, you ain't even looking! How can you see?"  
"I can see very well thank you. And yes I am looking at them, from the corner of my eyes."  
Duo took out a mini pair of binoculars. He looked through them at the girls. Luckily they didn't see him. He watched, reading their lips.  
"Those two over there. They are very mysterious. Did you see how that one just caught my hair tie before it fell off my hair?" Lilac said to Raye.  
"Yes, I did." Raye replied.  
"Hey, what do you think about that guy Heero? He looks mean and as though he doesn't care about anyone, just like you."  
"Shut up Lilac before I slap you again." Raye said looking out, beyond the school grounds.  
Lilac rubbed her face where Raye slapped her before. She glanced at Duo, seeing his binoculars. She giggled. "Quick Raye, don't look but Duo over there got binoculars." Said Lilac, trying not to move her lips.  
"You are halucin..." she glanced at him, "oh yeah he does."  
"Do you suppose he knew what we were saying?"  
"I don't know."  
Duo took off his binoculars and looked at Heero. "Damn, they caught onto me."  
"Just leave them alone, and look forward to our mission. You do remember our mission, right?"  
"Yeah it's to-"  
"Don't you dare say it or I'll punch you as hard as I can." Heero said, cutting Duo off.  
"Then you will shower my bruise with kisses! HAHAHAHA!" Duo said, laughing. Heero balled up his fists. "Yikes, man, it was only a joke!! Heh, heh, can't you take a joke?"  
Heero punched Duo is the stomach as hard as he could and, making sure no one saw. Duo gasped for air because Heero knocked it out of him. He started coughing and sat down on the ground. "Damn...cough, cough, cough...Heero....cough, cough, cough...why the hell did you do that!!" Duo caught his breath, still sitting on the ground.  
Heero just glanced at the girls. They were walking towards them!  
"Shit, what should I do? They are walking over here. Okay, do what I normally do, just stare off into space and keep silent. Should I help Duo up? Nah, he can get up by himself." Heero pondered.  
Duo just stayed there on the ground. He held his stomach, knowing he was going to have some sort of bruise or something there. A slight breeze blew. Duo's braid was dancing on his back. He glanced up at Heero. "Damnit Heero. Why can't you ever be nice for a change?" Duo thought, getting to his feet.  
"Are you all right Duo?" Someone said from behind him. He turned around quickly to be confronted with Lilac.  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"Are you sure? It looked like he hit you very hard."  
He was in a trance with her beauty. All he could say was "Yes, I'm all right, I'm sure." Duo wanted just to reach out and touch her soft skin. Then kiss her soft, light pink lips. He gazed in her deep violet eyes. They glimmered in the sunset. Duo couldn't take his eyes off her.  
Heero nudged him from behind. Duo snapped out of his trance saying, "What Heero?" Duo looked behind him, not seeing Heero but Raye! "Oh I'm sorry. Can I help you Raye, right?"  
Raye was silent. She glanced at Heero then back out to the ocean.  
"We really have to go, it's getting late. See you Monday in class Lilac and Raye." Duo said walking towards the school building. Heero followed him. Duo and Heero separated from each other, going into their separate dorm rooms.  
Duo went in and closed the door. He then laid down on his bed, relaxing every muscle he had. He was thinking about Lilac. That long, braided, platinum hair...those deep, violet eyes, and those light pink lips that look so soft to the touch. He was in heaven just thinking about it. "If only..." He thought, "if only I could have, just for one night. That would be all I would need. One night. Just one night." Duo got up and got undressed. He got into his pajamas which were a black silk shirt and a pair of black silk boxers. He laid back down on his bed, thinking of Lilac and only Lilac.  
His eyes were getting heavy. Duo fell into a deep sleep, dreaming. Dreaming about him and Lilac.   
His dream: There was a wide, open plain in front of him. He could see grass as far as the eyes could see. "Where am I?" Duo said aloud.  
"We are in space. This is my home." Some familiar voice said.  
Duo turned around slowly and saw none other than that angel he wanted to see, Lilac. "Why are we here? How did I get here?" Duo said approaching her.  
"I brought you here and you wanted to be here. That was simple. Gimme a harder one next time." Lilac replied giggling a bit.  
Duo was face to face with her. He looked her over really, really, really good. She was wearing a black, spaghetti strap tank-top, a very, very, very short, black, pleated skirt, and knee-high black leather boots. She smelled like Tommy Girl this time. He didn't think before he acted.   
Duo just took Lilac in his arms and kissed her passionately and with lust. She kissed him back, taking him as well in her arms. She broke the kiss and smiled. "Can I be on top?"  
"I don't care." He kissed her again.  
She kissed back, easing them both onto the ground, her on top. Duo looked at her beautiful face. Her braid draped over her shoulder and was dangling over him. She suddenly got up. He got up too. "What did I do something wrong Lilac?"  
"No, no, it's not you. It's me and something else. I can't get you involved...I just can't."  
Everything got really hazy. "You will remember nothing of this dream nor this place. Goodbye Duo. I hope we can see each other again in the future." He could hear her though everything was black.  
Duo suddenly woke from his dream. Looking at everything, he got up. He flicked on the light switch, filling the room with bright light. "Damn I'm hungry...I wonder what is in my fridge." He said aloud, rubbing his eyes. He had been sweating, he knew it. A voice came from a corner Duo didn't look in.  
"You are hungry at 4:00 in the morning? I am so not surprised..." Duo knew that voice. It was Wufei's.   
"What's up Wu-Man? And how the hell did you get in here?"  
"Picking your lock and getting in here quietly was easy...and nothing is up...I'm just waiting for 9:00pm to roll around."  
"Well, you got a long wait...want anything to eat or drink or something?"  
"No."  
"Okay. Want anything? Anything at all?"  
"No."  
Duo then laid back down. "Go on, sit anywhere, lay anywhere, do anything, doesn't matter to me."  
"What did you dream about?"  
"Dream? I didn't dream."  
"Yes you did." Wufei said moving to a chair and sitting down.  
"Then I don't know what I dreamt about. Heh, must have slipped my mind." He shrugged, closing his eyes. He could hear a soft whisper saying something...something like music. Ancient Chinese music. Strange...Duo didn't know where it came from. He suddenly fell back into a deep sleep. This time he didn't dream. Everything was blank...empty...dark...and cold...Duo felt a cold hand on his shoulder. A touch like ice. He woke up to see Wufei shaking him.  
"What is it Wufei?" Duo said, rising to a sitting position.  
"Get up. We have new orders. A new mission."  
"Oh great...another day of courting death. And this is what you woke me up for. It's 8:00. Damnit! I was for sure I'd get to sleep at least 'til 12:00."  
"Shut up and get dressed. Our mission is to blow up the freight ship out on the sea. I'm going ahead."  
"Bye Wu-man. I'll be there to help in a little while." Duo fell back and closed his eyes, trying to sleep. Wufei wouldn't let him though...he grabbed Duo's shirt and drug him out of bed, throwing his body on the floor.  
"Get up. NOW!"  
Duo got up and rubbed his eyes. He obeyed this time. Wufei had just left out the door when Duo went into the closet to get the only other outfit he had. He got dressed and went out the door grabbing a bagel. (YUM!!!)He soon joined Wufei in the battle against the mobile suits and he still had that bagel in his mouth!   
A mobile suit sent a missile at Duo's gundam. It hit the back of him, making him bite down on the bagel hard and letting it fall into his lap, getting cream cheese on his black outfit. "Damn you!!" he cursed under his breath. Wufei and Duo soon finished off all the mobile suits and the freighter ship. "Aw man! They made me get cream cheese on my pants! How the hell am I going to get that off?"  
"Simple. Water and soap."  
"I knew that."  
"Sure you did."  
The day went on with Duo and Wufei hanging out together, planning another assault on Oz, they then went on to destroy a few mobile suits, a few mobile suit hangers, and they managed to eat at a very nice restaurant.   
The time flew by and it was already 8:00pm. Duo looked at his watch. "Oh shit Wufei! We've got 1 hour to make it to the Sank Kingdom. Think we can do it?"  
Wufei just got back into his gundam and sped off. Duo followed. Time was ticking down and the boys were nowhere to be seen.   
"You think they are going to show up, Lilac?" A girl whispered on a dark pier.   
"I don't know. I hope they do, so we won't have to save their butts again." Lilac said with a bit of anger in her voice.  
A low rumble of a mobile suit engines came from the darkness. Following it, there were 4 other engines.  
"They're here. Let the show begin..." Lilac said.  
Pretty soon, there were the five gundam boys, standing on their platforms, waiting for their unknown rescuers. A clock in the nearby town struck 9:00pm.   
"Well, where are they? I mean it's 9:00, we are here, and they are not. What is up with that?" Duo said, reading over the note that he had received from the last battle.  
"We are here." A Chinese-sounding voice came from the shadows. Overhead lights came on, showing five girls standing on the platforms of gundams like the boys'.  
Each boy looked at each girl. Heero was staring at the first girl. She was Raye, from school! This time she had on a tight, forest green tank top, a lot like his own, a black pleaded skirt that came to her knees, light tan ankle boots, and her chestnut hair was down.  
Duo looked forward to see Lilac. Another girl from school. The one girl he was attracted to. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top, a very short black pleaded skirt, black knee-high leather boots; a black choker across her neck, and her platinum blonde hair was tied back with the same black cord as before.  
Trowa raised his eyes to see another girl. She had on a teal tank top, a white pleaded skirt, short but not as short as Lilac's, and white knee-high boots. Her starlight blonde hair was swaying with the breeze. She had long bangs covering part of her face, not as dramatic as his own, but they still covered her face. He also noticed that behind her was a mask. A clown's mask. Halved, like his, but on the other side.  
Quatre, looking rather impressed, saw a young, beautiful, innocent girl wearing a khaki pleaded skirt, kinda short too, a low neck white tank top, and small straps could be seen (her bra shows a little through). She also had tan boots to match her skirt. Quatre's eyes wondered up to her facial features. He saw that she had deep, innocent dark brown eyes, soft, long, light brown hair, almost like Trowa's color, and she was wearing a small, hardly noticeable necklace holding a small flower pendant. He was almost love struck (Will his Space Heart take it?? I'm jes playin'....You should know I do that. :))  
Wufei, pride with honor, looked at the girl a few feet away from him. She was wearing a short white skirt, a black tank top with a low neck. Wufei also noticed the size of her breasts that seemed to bulge from her shirt, but just a little. (anyway, on with the description) She also had white, knee-high socks and little Chinese shoes like the ones Wufei himself wear. The wind blew in his direction, sending her shoulder-length, jet black hair with blonde streaks, dancing in the wind, He also smelled a very attractive perfume which seemed to make him forget his pride, honor, and how inferior the other sex was. (In other words, he was head over heals for this girl, because she had on this special type of perfume called Dragon's Bite, which is supposed to attract men. A very EFFECTIVE perfume only found in the center of China I think.)  
Duo was the first to speak after the observation. He said, "So you are the people who helped us out. Glad to meet you. I am Duo, Duo Maxwell. Over here is Heero Yuy, and here is Quatre Rababera Winner, and Trowa Barton, and over there, yeah the Chinese boy is Wufei Chang. Also known as Wu-man. And what might all of your names be?"  
"Lilac. Lilac Koruki. Over here is Raye Boundary, Michelle Aredez, Alicia Elizabeth Starr, and Shang Hino. I see that you Mr. Maxwell and Mr. Yuy are from Raye's and my school." She stepped forward, extending her hand.  
Duo met her hand and shook it, gracefully. The other pilots didn't see it, but Lilac gave Duo a quick smile and a wink. (sumtink fishy going on!! Is she the one who sent Duo dreams of them together? Read on and you'll find out soon enuf!) The other gundam pilots met each other's hands, except for Wufei and Shang, they bowed to each other as if they were about to have a martial arts match, eyeing each other as they bowed.  
"So, what do we do now? I, mean we met each other and we shook hands, well most of us did anyway." Duo said, looking at everyone, especially Lilac.  
"Wanna go out for some pizza or blow up a few battle stations or go over to Alicia's house or my house?" Lilac said suggestively.  
"Lilac, you live in your gundam. You don't have a house." Alicia said giggling a bit.  
"Oh yeah, that's right. Heh. Then we could go to my dorm at school." Lilac said, scratching the back of her head.  
Everyone was quiet. They looked at each other not knowing what to expect. A slight wind blew. Suddenly, a blot of lighting that turned the night sky into day, streaked across the sky. It was followed by an ear piercing crash of thunder. A light rain started to beat upon the ten gundam pilots. Duo started to walk towards his gundam, calling out. "I am not getting wet. You are welcome to my gundam if you want."  
Lilac followed swiftly behind him. The others followed each other to their gundams to stay out of the rain....except for Wufei and Shang. They remained on the dock, facing each other, staring, in the rain.  
"I challenge you Chang Wufei. I challenge you to a sword duel." She stepped back and drew her long katana from the cockpit of the gundam. Wufei backed up to his, taking his own katana from his cockpit.  
"I take your challenge. But I must warn you, no woman has ever beaten me. I doubt you will be wise enough to."  
"Prepare to be beaten Wufei. No man has ever beaten me and I won't let you be the first."  
Wufei raised his sword to meet hers. They tapped their swords and immediately got into a Chinese fighting stance. They took turns applying blows to each other, to find them blocked by their opponent. Shang jumped and swung down at Wufei. Wufei blocked it, gripping her by the hand. She let go of the sword and landed in a kneeling position behind him.   
Shang swept at Wufei's feet, knocking him down and making him drop the swords. They both got to their feet and attacked each other. The others starred in amazement. Both of them fought exactly alike, almost expecting the other to do the things they did. Shang and Wufei grew slightly tired and very wet as it continued to rain.   
Despite of Shang in a skirt, she fought as if she was in pants. (back to the fighting) Wufei did a round-house kick at Shang. She blocked it with her shin, exposing what lay underneath her skirt. ^_~ Wufei glanced, leaving himself open and stupid. Shang took advantage of this and drop kicked him. She sent him flying to the ground and bleeding.   
The others gasped as Wufei stood up saying, "You are wise...and you know how to fight...I respect that." He stood before her, kneeling.  
"You were a fool to think that you could beat me, Chang Wufei. I told you, no man can and no man will beat me." She wiped the wet hair from her face. Then she made a mistake...she turned her back to Wufei.  
"I am not the fool, you are!" Wufei got to his feet and dashed at her with force. He got her in a neck-braking head lock. "You struggle, you will die." He held his grip tighter for she squirmed.   
"Damn you." She said, while kicking back, hitting Wufei from behind. His grip loosed, making it easy for her to brake loose. Wufei fell, half conscientious, to the ground.  
He swept from behind, knocking her to the ground too. She fell hard, cracking a few boards underneath her. "Not without a...fight..." Wufei said, loosing conscientiousness. They both lay there, unconscious. Alicia ran out into the rain to help Shang. Quatre followed, tending to Wufei. "We've got to get them somewhere out of this rain. They'll get sick if we don't." Alicia's soft voice said over the gentle pounding of the  
rain.  



	2. Five Meet Five-- Part 2

OK OK. So I kinda suck at writing stories. I know that this has been done before, but hey, we all have our own ideas of what it would be like, right? I'm sorry about the spelling errors, the confusion, the blah blah blah, but I'm a bit new at this. For those who don't know my gender, I'm female. I hope you guys like this one as much as you liked the last part. I will continue writing and I'm sorry for the last one ending so abrubtly. ^_^0 It gets better. Trust me. (It gets kinda wierd too. You try writing at 2 in the morning with school work on your hands.) Oh well. ~*~*~*~ the babble... I don't own these guys, just the girls... blah blah blah.... and tell me what you think. Flames, complements, demands...all is welcome. Give me your opinion, give me an idea...I might just put it in the next part or an upcomming part. ^_~ till then!!  
  
Five Meet Five-Part 2  
  
Shang woke up to the gentle sound of birds chirping. She was dressed in dry clothing, her wounds were tended to, and her hair was brushed and hung loose, spilling out onto the pillow. She rose to a sitting position but she still had her eyes closed.   
"Oh you're awake. Finally. Wufei hasn't awoken yet, but I imagine he will shortly." A voice said from a distance.  
Shang opened her eyes to be blinded by sunlight. The sun shone brightly through open windows. There was a fresh, gentle breeze flowing into the room, making her hair sway just a little. "Where....where am I?" She managed to say.   
"You are in Quatre's house. We brought you here. And we brought Wufei too, naturally."  
She looked up to see Trowa walking towards her. "Do you have any other questions?"  
"Yes. I do. Who are you?"  
"I'm surprised that you don't remember me. But of course that was 3 days ago. I'm Trowa. Trowa Barton."  
"What time is it?"  
"Almost 2:00. Quatre was hopping you would wake before the 4th day passed. If you feel strong enough, I'll leave you alone to get dressed. Do you feel strong enough?"  
"Yes, I am fine. Tell Quatre I am awake and check on Wufei for me." With that last statement. Trowa left the room, closing the door behind him. Shang pulled back the white satin sheets and got up. She was dressed in a white pajama set that included a pair of boxers and a shirt. She saw her clothes nearby on a chair. They were dry and neatly pressed. Her shoes lay beneath them, on the floor.  
"I wonder what Wufei dreamt while unconscious ..." She quickly got dressed and sat at the vanity. "Elegant. Like in Alicia's house. Who is this Quatre? He is probably weak like all men..." She neatly brushed her hair and put everything back in its place. She stood near the open window, peering out at the beautiful afternoon sky. "Wufei puzzles me...he has entranced me somehow. I must find out how he did it." She quickly checks a little pocket in the hem of her skirt. It was still there and unharmed. Her small vile of Dragon Bite.   
She quickly put it on and returned to its secret pocket when Trowa walked in. The scent hit him like a brick. He became almost love sick. (ALMOST is the key word there...) "Yes Trowa? May I help you?"   
""Yeah, Wufei's awake and if you want anything to eat or something, follow me."  
"Thank you." She followed him downstairs and into the kitchen where Duo was munching on some munchies. (He had the munchies...dude, I always have the munchies...heh coincidence? Nah...) Duo finished chewing what he had just put in his mouth when he noticed Shang and Trowa.  
"Oh hi. Heh. Help yourselves. There's plenty of treats and things to munch on." At that statement, Lilac came from a doorway with some more munchies for Duo.   
"Oh hi Shang, glad to see that you are awake. Alicia was worried that you finally kicked over. Heh, I told her just to snap outta it and the you'll be fine, I guess I was right." She laid the snacks on the table. "Oh, help yourself. Anything you would like in particular?"  
"No, I'm fine, I'll just have something with Duo here." Duo shoved something else in his mouth, it looked like a doughnut or bagel or something with frosting, muffin maybe. "Yeah. No need to trouble anyone. Where's Wufei, Lilac?" She sat down at the table across from Duo.  
"He's still in his bedroom. I think he just woke up. You got him pretty good, you know that? I guess he got you too. Does it still hurt or anything?"  
"No."  
"Okay." Lilac went back where she came from. The scent of fresh muffins was lounging in the air. "Smells good doesn't it? Yeah Lilac is a good cook and I'm her personal taste tester, ain't it great?" Duo said, taking a sip of what appeared to be ice tea.  
"Do you ever stop eating?" Shang burst out from a little time of silence.  
"Umm...is that a trick question?" Duo replied having a little frosting on the side of his mouth. There was silence again, except for the sound of Duo eating. "Go ahead, eat. If you want your strength to fight Wufei and win this time, you need your strength." Duo said when he finished eating. There was still food left on his plate, and there was still food on the table untouched. "Man. I haven't had a meal like that in ages. I wonder where Lilac learned to cook like that."  
Duo got up leaving Shang by herself. She ate a few bites of a muffin, when she heard faint footsteps grow a lil louder in the background. It was Wufei. She could tell by the sound of his shoes against the carpet. "Up at last I see." Shang said finishing her muffin.  
"I was up before, I just chose not to come downstairs until now." Wufei moved to a chair beside her. "Tell me. Who won that battle between us? Was it you or me?"  
Shang wanted to say it was her, but she just couldn't. So she said, "We doubled KOed each other."  
"You are stronger than I expected. And now you are stronger because you admitted that. You have some honor, let's see if your strength can hold out against mine.  
Shang got up from the table and walked to the main room. She saw everyone except Lilac, Duo, and Wufei. Alicia was sitting on a love seat, reading and Quatre next to her, also reading. Heero was in a dark corner, polishing a gun with Raye standing close by, but looking out the big bay window.   
She cast her eyes over the room, seeing Trowa with a cup of coffee in hand, sitting on the couch, doing nothing but keeping silent. Michelle was close by. She was writing something in a composition notebook. Michelle always carried it around. It's as if she was a writer or she was writing down everything that went on through battles.  
Shang stood where she was, except leaning against a wall, waiting for Wufei to come along. He shortly did so. When he came through the doorway, Shang grabbed him and pulled him into the main hall.  
"What the hell did you do that for?" Wufei said making Shang release her grip on his wrist.   
She got close to him, almost close enough to kiss him, that is if she ever wanted to. "I thought we could spend a little quality time together, alone. You are the first man who has ever beaten me in a battle. I just thought I should congratulate you, personally."  
Wufei could smell the strong aroma of her perfume. It entranced him with her every move. "Don't forget Shang, you beat me as well. So I should be the one to congratulate you."  
"No need to get smart Wufei." She traced his muscles through his shirt with her finger. "I just thought I would give you something for that. Maybe anything you would want from a girl?" Shang could tell she had him under a trance by the way he had his mouth open, his eyes, soft and gentle, and by the way he out his hand on the back of her neck, slowly pulling forward. Wufei pulled her so near to him. Was he going to kiss her?! He was indeed.  
"Shang..."the word escaped from Wufei's mouth just as he kissed her ever so softly. Shang was getting into this...She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling them as close to each other as possible. Wufei just kept kissing her, then he slid in a lil tongue. (wink, wink)   
"You GO WU-MAN! I never thought you'd do it! All right, I won 50 bucks!" Duo said, coming from the marble stairs. Shang suddenly realized what she was doing. She was kissing him back and enjoying it! She pulled away, to see Wufei, staring at Duo with a mean look in his eye.  
She looked up to Duo, to see Lilac standing right behind him with her finger over to her lips, saying "SHHHH!" in silent mode. Wufei kept staring at Duo angrily. Just when Shang opened her mouth to say something, Lilac put a blind fold over Duo's eyes, grabbed a arm and twisted it, and put the hand that she put the blind fold on with, went over Duo's mouth so he could say anything. Lilac disguised her voice as a Mogwanac Soldier's.   
"Don't you move!" She said. "You have violated Master Quatre's strict laws on spying on two love birds!" That statement made Wufei even angrier. His face turned a bright red and he glared at the two people standing at the top of the stair case. "So to repay these people, you have to spend the night in the Gundam hanger located under this house. Do you understand?"  
Shang was about to crack up, she could tell Wufei was too. Duo nodded vigorously. Lilac took her hand away from his mouth and put it behind his neck, threatening to break it, but not really. (Cause she likes him ^_~) Duo opened his mouth to say, "What if I don't spend the night in the Gundam hanger?"  
"Then you get to spend the night with me Duo Maxwell." She said, still keeping her Mogwanac voice. Shang had to cover her mouth to keep from saying anything. Just then they could hear footsteps on the marble floor, coming towards them. It was Quatre.   
"What's going on here?" He glanced up to Lilac. She was holding Duo in what looked like a painful position. Then he looked at Shang, who was walking over to him.   
"Shhhh." She whispered in his ear. "Lilac is holding Duo captive because he caught Wufei and I kissing. Lilac is playing a prank on the prankster himself, saying she is a Mogwanac solider. Shhhh...don't spoil the fun. Play along." You could tell Wufei was trying to listen. Obviously, Shang said it in too low of a whisper for anyone but Quatre to hear.  
"Ralph! I command you to lock Duo in the Gundam hanger so he can serve his punishment. If you want to, you can keep him company tonight. I'll bring down some blankets and pillows for you later." Quatre said, trying to play along with their joke.  
Lilac picked up Duo and carefully brought him down the steps. She motioned to Quatre to show them the way. He motioned back saying down the hall, to the left, and through the fourth door on the left. Take the elevator down to the bottom and you'll find it. All this while Quatre tried not to laugh. Lilac shoved Duo off and out of sight. Quatre soon left the room.   
Meanwhile, back to Wufei and Shang. They stared at each other for a few minutes. They then kissed again uninterrupted. This time the kiss was long, passionate, and filled with lust. It lasted a good long while. Shang finally broke away saying, "That was quite a kiss, Wufei. I think you won, by far, on that subject."  
They still lay in each other's arms, just hugging each other when Trowa walked through the main hall. The odd-haired boy just looked at them and walked right past, to another room. He took another glance at the two hugging each other in amazement and went on his way.  
(By the way...What ever became of Lilac and Duo? Let's see...)  
Lilac pushed Duo down the into hangar and to the platform where her gundam stood. She smiled, looking at Duo who was blind-folded still and a little bit angry, confused, and damn good-looking. She couldn't help but laugh when Duo said, " W...What do you have in mind for me? Handcuffs? Chains? A surprise party?"  
Lilac laughed lightly in her own voice. A confused look came across Duo's face. "Lilac? Is that you?" She took her hold off him and the blind-fold as well. Duo had his eyes closed, who knows why...So he opened them, seeing that platinum blonde girl, staring at him, smiling. "Where did the Mogwanac Solider go? I thought he brought me down here." He looked around, seeing Lilac's gundam.   
"Oh silly Duo. That was just me all along. Hahahaha, I played a prank on the prankster himself." Lilac said smiling and encircling him for no reason what so ever...  
"Do you know what happens to pretty girls when they play a prank on the Mighty Shinigami?" He grabbed her and dipped her low, almost kissing her. "They get the special treatment." He then kissed her deeply and passionately. When he was done kissing her, he brought her standing upright and kinda dazed.  
"Maybe I should play a few more pranks on the prankster himself. A girl could get used to the special treatment." She nodded towards her gundam's cockpit. They both raced each other inside, Lilac won (only cause Duo let her). She sat down and Duo sat on the armrest. Lilac pushed the lil button that closed the gundam's hatch. They were alone, in her gundam, no one else around, so what do you think they did? NOT THAT!!! (you perv) They talked. Like good boys and girls should.  
"Lilac. I've been meaning to ask you something. I had a dream about you and me in an open meadow. And I remember you saying something about your home, in space and that I wouldn't remember anything that happened in this dream. Did you send it to me? Yeah it is a silly question, but I have to know."  
Lilac was silent. She just looked at the controls of her gundam. She glanced at him, seeing him stare at her like a hawk. Finally she spoke, "You weren't supposed to remember that dream. Normally it works, but I guess it doesn't work on gundam pilots like you and me. Yes I sent it to you. At that time I didn't know you were a pilot like me. I thought you were just a regular boy with a regular life, just like everyone else at school. I'm sorry..."  
Silence fell over the two of them once more. Duo felt he had to say something, do something. A smirk crossed his face. He reached under her seat and felt for the lil lever that reclined the seat. He eventually found it, putting Lilac in a laying down position. He got on top of her, smiling and kicking off his shoes. (Yes, now your perverted mind can only think of what happened next).  
ANYWAY! Now let's go to Heero, Raye, Quatre, and Elizabeth. They still had their same positions as we once left them. Heero in a dark corner, Raye in front of the bay window, Quatre on the couch reading, and Elizabeth next to him. They heard giggling and what sounded like a voice call out Duo's name. Elizabeth smirked. "Sounds like someone is having fun...and only the fourth day here. Heh, heh." She glanced at the others now noticing Michelle was missing. "Hay guys. Where did Michelle go? I thought only Trowa left to get something."  
"She went with him to also get something." Heero's cold, monotone voice said. "Don't worry about them, they will be all right." He said getting up from his corner and moving next to Raye.  
"Oh. I didn't see her leave."  
"That's because you spent too much time looking at Quatre and that book." Raye's own cold, monotone voice said.  
"Like you weren't looking at Heero..."  
"I wasn't. I was watching those two outside. Beyond the hills...the two Mogwanac soldiers."  
"You can see them?" Quatre said a little surprised. "They are supposed to be hidden." He got up, leaving his book where he sat. He walked over to the bay window as well, not seeing the soldiers. "Where are they? I can't even see them and I know where they are."  
"Look about 5 feet from the bushes. See it moving? Then look to the left, and see the sand colored pants on the green grass?" Raye said pointing as she spoke.  
"Oh yeah, now I see them. Heh, must be break time for them. Oh well, let them be. They probably will getting back to their posts soon." He shrugged and went back to the couch. Elizabeth moved from the couch and was at a cabinet containing 2 violins, 3 violas, a flute, and 2 clarinets. "Oh Elizabeth I didn't know that you liked music. Do you want to play?"  
"Yeah Quatre." She took a viola from the cabinet. "Do you want your violin?" Quatre nodded and she pulled his instrument from the closet as well. As she gave him the violin, she asked, "What should we play to impress them?" She winked at Quatre to let him know to follow her lead.  
"Oh right." He answered. They raised their stringed instruments and began to play. Elizabeth had started a sweet ball room melody. Quatre joined in after he figured out what it was.  
Raye and Heero looked at each other. They nodded and took the usual dancing position. The sweet melody filled the entire room, surrounding the four. Elizabeth smiled at Quatre and Quatre smiled back. They kept playing and watching the two monotoned pilots dance.   
The song ended with a very long last note. Quatre and Elizabeth still held their bows on the strings even though the song was over. They then let their instruments down at exactly the same time. (Kinda scary!!) Heero and Raye still were in their position of dancing, staring at each other, blankly or deep in thought. They just stared at each other, almost expecting the other to look away any moment.   
"Well, that was fun, wasn't it Elizabeth?" Quatre said handing the violin back to her to put away.   
She said, while putting both wooden pieces away, "Hope we can do it again soon. But now it's dinner time, 8:00. Why don't you see if your cook will make us something very tasty. Oh and don't forget about the others, Trowa, Michelle, Duo, Lilac, Wufei, and Shang."  
Quatre nodded and walked off, leaving only three people left in the big living room. Heero and Raye just still stared at each other while the low sun cast a deep reddish color on their motionless bodies.  
'Why is he holding me? I shouldn't let him hold me like this. I've never felt this way before. I've never been this close to someone like me. All the creeps at school asked me to dance and I did but it never felt like this time, with Heero. Why does he have this effect on me...' Raye thought as she stared at Heero.  
'Why is she holding me? The song ended about 10 minutes ago. It's strange, I've never felt this way about anyone before, not even Relena. To hell with Relena, she's nothing more than a pain. I should break away but, that would mean I would be weak; that I wouldn't be a perfect solider. Arg...why can't I let go?! This is almost killing me. I want to let go, but I can't because I see her staring at me with those beautiful eyes of hers. I wonder what she is thinking right now...' Heero thought as he continued to stare at Raye.  
Elizabeth smirked. She couldn't help but smile or smirk as she watched the two in the sunset light. "Hey, you two just gonna stare at each other or are you gonna talk? Hello? Can you two hear me? Oh...you two wanna be alone...I get it now...but you wanna know what?! I ain't gonna leave you two alone cause I'm afraid what's gonna happen. Yeah, I think ahead about those things." She shut up cause it appeared to do nothing at all for the situation.  
Raye felt weak. She felt as though she was going to faint. In fact, she did. Her eyes closed slowly and her body collapsed in Heero's arms. Heero caught her as soon as she started to fall, almost as if he predicted it.  
"Raye!" Elizabeth said running over to her fallen comrade. "What happened?! What did you do to her? Answer me damnit!" She said while Heero picked her up in his arms and carried her to the couch.   
He set her legs down and removed Quatre's book, Men Are From Mars, and Women Are From Venus, from the couch, knocking it onto the floor, completely loosing Quatre's place. He then set Raye down on the couch, and sat next to her, just continually staring at her. He touched her cheek with the back of his knuckles. Her cheek was warm a tinted with a hint of red, she was either flustered or kinda warm.  
"Uh...Heero, I'd back away until she wakes up, trust me...just do it." Elizabeth said backing up and away from the couch. Heero brushed off the comment and continued to touch her cheek.  
He had a method of waking people up, with a slap, but he couldn't bring himself to slap Raye. All of the sudden, Raye woke up, and had her hands wrapped tightly around Heero's neck, choking him. Heero showed no signs of being choked, but secretly he was loosing air, quickly.  
Raye regained her senses and let go of Heero. His neck was red from where she had her grasp.  
"Can't say that I didn't warn you..." Elizabeth said while leaving the room.  
Raye put her hand on her forehead. "What happened? One minute I was looking at you then the next I was choking you."  
"You fainted. Fortunately, you fell in my arms and I caught you, and brought you to the couch. When you woke up, you started to choke me. I have to admit, you actually surprised me and started to actually choke me." He coughed to get his throat clear. "How are you doing now?"  
"I'm....I'm fine. This has only happened twice to me. Once was during a battle with many mobile suits and another was when I blew up my gundam. I guess this makes 3. God damnit!"  
"It's all right. I have done it too. But only once, I fell upon the beach when I first crash landed here, on Earth." Heero answered, his monotoned voice breaking a little bit.  
There was silence once more. Both of them looked into each other's eyes once more. They drew closer to each other. And closer still.   
*Are they going to kiss? You'll have to find out in the next exciting chapter of Five Meet Five. *  



	3. Five Meet Five--Part 3

As you've been waiting so eargerly, I finally got around to post the next chapter. Hope you guy enjoy this and excuse my retardedness, you'll find out why... and remember, I don't own the Gwing boyz, I just play with them -wink wink-  
  
  
Five Meet Five-Part 3  
  
There was silence once more. Both of them looked into each other's eyes once more. They drew closer to each other. And closer still. They were close enough to kiss each other. Raye started to pull away.  
  
Heero grabbed her and pulled her to a nice, passionate kiss. * Hay, I can dream of Heero kissing another girl. I hate Relena, the crazy bitch...and plus This is my damn story so, if you dun like it, how the hell did you get to chapter 3?!*   
  
The lights suddenly went out in the room, and it was lit only with a soft, shimmering moonlight. The kiss still went on. Raye never kissed a guy before and Heero never kissed a girl before. Both of them would probably say that the other did VERY well.  
  
Raye finally had enough strength to push Heero off her. She got up and walked back to her place in front of the window. She stared at the starry night and the silver moon. Heero got up as well and slid his arms around her slim waist, from behind, and hugged her to his masculine body. She laid her head back, so it rested on Heero's shoulder.  
  
* Hay I wonder what happened to Trowa and Michelle...let's go see...Heero and Raye won't do anything but stare at the starry sky...I hope... *  
  
Trowa was in a room, with his clown mask on his face. He took it off as soon as Michelle stepped into the room. She held her mask too. Trowa looked at her mask then at his own.   
"So you are a clown too?" She said in a soft, melodic voice. Her voice was like music to Trowa's ears. The only thing he could do was nod.  
  
She walked right in front of him. Trowa met her gaze. She was looking at him for no apparent reason. He looked back into her visible eye. He noticed her eye was a soft green, like his own eyes.   
  
* Okay, this is where it gets a little strange...I was listening to 3 doors down while writing this...so. If you find it a little weird, you would think the same thing at 1:42 in the morning, with caffeine keeping you awake, and the nice music of 3 doors down blasting from your computer. *  
  
She lowered her head and placed her mask on. Trowa did the same. Their bangs covered most of the mask...but it was still visible. They noticed their masks were on the opposite sides. And the same pattern was painted on them, thus completing a whole mask. * obviously... *  
  
There was defiantly a connection with these two. What they both didn't know was that they were near Wufei's room...And moaning could be heard. From both a woman and man. "Sounds like a certain pair of...." Michelle began, but she was cut off by Trowa, finishing her sentence!  
  
"Chinese pilots are having fun..." Trowa finished Michelle's sentence...coincidence? They looked at each other strangely.   
  
"How did you know what I going to say, Trowa?"  
  
"I don't know, I just did. It's almost like we were reading each other's minds..."  
  
"Yeah..." Michelle said taking off her mask. She turned her back to Trowa and walked to a nearby chair, and sat down.  
  
Trowa took his mask off as well and laid in down on a table while walking towards Michelle. Trowa sat in the chair exactly front of Michelle's. Michelle wouldn't meet his eyes.  
  
Trowa pulled his chair closer and still closer to hers. 'What is he doing? Why is he wanting to be closer to me? Is he going to kiss me? I don't think I could take it. I must get up, leave, turn away...do something...Anything but stare at him. He's cute but, I can't get involved with him...not when I have Elizabeth. She's everything to me. I'm sure he'll understand.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Michelle? Trowa?" Elizabeth's voice said. "Dinner is ready. Will you be joining us?"  
Michelle nodded, not saying a word. The moaning of the two Chinese pilots got louder. "What in all the Desert is that?!" Elizabeth asked quite surprised.  
  
"It sounds like Wufei and Shang." Trowa said, seeing Michelle wouldn't speak.  
They then heard a very loud "BAKA OTOKO!" * stupid man * All three looked slightly confused.   
  
"Obviously the moaning wasn't Shang and Wufei..." Michelle said finally. Trowa's eyes almost glittered at the sound of her sweet voice. 'If only she would speak again...just if only...' he thought.   
  
"Anyway, I'll go break up the two. Come on, I got to get Duo and Lilac. You two go to the kitchen and we'll be there shortly." With that last comment, Elizabeth left. Michelle and Trowa soon got up and left also, Michelle following Trowa.   
  
* OKAY, OKAY, what's all the fuss over Wufei and Shang? Let's look...And were they the one's moaning? Read on and you'll find out! *  
  
Wufei lay on the ground, motionless. Shang sat hugging her knees while leaning against a wall. Elizabeth entered.  
  
"What happened?" She looked at Wufei then at Shang. "You didn't hurt him, did you?"  
"That onna? Hurt me? Hah, woman, you almost amuse me." Wufei said, from his laying down position.  
  
Shang glared at Wufei. She knew she could kill him in a matter of minutes. Elizabeth looked at both of them again. "Okay then...who was moaning in here? Before we heard Baka otoko, we heard loud moaning...Michelle, Trowa, and I."  
  
"That's simple. It was the TV." Shang said waving the remote in her hand. "Listen." She turned on the TV and it showed Duo and Lilac in her Gundam, having the time of their lives...Not something Elizabeth wanted to see.   
  
"And you want to know what? We caught it all on tape, everything. Down to the first sentence." Wufei sat up and smirked.  
  
"Okay, then why did someone scream that baka otoko?" Elizabeth asked once more.  
"Wufei said it to Duo. Because he umm...did something rather stupid." Shang replied.  
"Don't tell me, I don't want to know. Anyway, enough of that dinner is ready. Would you care to join the rest of us?"  
  
"Yeah, we'll be there in a minute. We just need to do something just, right quick." Wufei said with a smirk on his face. Elizabeth left the room, afraid of what it was that they had to do. Did Elizabeth really want to get Duo and Lilac? After the sight she just saw?   
"They are probably done by now..." She said out loud and preparing to go down to the hangar. She took a deep breath and advanced down the hangar and walked until she got to Lilac's gundam. "Lilac...Duo...Where are you? Dinner is ready...Are you in your gundam Lilac? Hello? Can you guys hear me?"  
  
Lilac's voice came on the lil intercom on her gundam. "Yeah, we'll be there in a sec...Duo....no Duo, down boy, down...........Is that yours or mine? No, not the skirt I know that's mine. Here's your shirt...........C'mon, can't miss dinner."  
  
Elizabeth started to leave when Lilac came out of her gundam's cockpit. Her hair was slightly messed up, and her clothing was wrinkled, and she also didn't have a bra on. Duo followed her, his clothing was disheveled, and his hair was a little wet from what looked like sweat...  
"I don't want to know, Lilac. I just don't want to know...hay....wait a minute...weren't you and Raye a couple before we met these guys?" Elizabeth smirked at that last comment.  
Lilac turned a shade of red. Duo looked confused. "NO! Me and Raye weren't a couple. That's sick..."  
  
They headed off to the dinning hall, where the others sat patiently. Finally after about 5 minutes, the remaining three pilots arrived. They all sat at a long table. The order went from left to right, Heero, Duo, Wufei, Trowa, then Quatre. On the other side sat Raye, Lilac, Shang, Michelle, and then Elizabeth. The meal was mostly quiet, expect for the fact of silver forks clinging against porcelain plates.   
  
Lilac glanced at Trowa who was starring her. She blushed at looked back at her plate. She glanced again, this time seeing Wufei and Trowa looking at her! What was up with that?! She looked away only to see the other 3 pilots looking directly her way! She blushed a light pink and returned to eating. 'Why are they all starring at me? Do I have a smudge on my face? Is it because I'm not wearing a bra and they can see through my shirt? Oh well...I consider myself everyone's favorite cheerleader ^_^ I like people to look at me.' She thought as she finished her plate of food. Everyone was silent and it started to scare her a little.  
  
Even Duo was quiet! Well, the fact of stuffing his face was one thing but...he had every girl looking at him as well! 'Did Lilac and I moan too loudly? Do they all know what we did?' He glanced at Heero, which had a look fixed on Lilac. 'Heero?! After my girl? After my Angel of Death? Is he undressing her with his eyes? In his mind? Gr....I will not have it! Oh wait...Heero is stronger than me and he normally could get what he wants. But still! She's my Angel of Death!' His thoughts trailed off as Lilac excused herself from the table.   
  
Everyone in turn left. Duo was the last, finishing off the mashed potatoes, with extra butter, the rest of the chicken, and the rest of the cream puffs. * Gotta love those lil desserts *   
After he was finished eating, he went upstairs. As he walked past the bathroom, he smelled the distinct smell of a tropical rain forest. A girl had just took a shower and it sounded as if someone else was in there. Duo, being the pervert he is, decided to take a peek inside, to see who is was...  
  
He cracked the door open just to see from the mirror's image who was taking a shower...The mirror was all fogged up so Duo opened the door enough to stick his head in. He saw a little mass of blonde hair, so naturally he thought it was Lilac.   
  
* Is it Lilac in the shower? Think back, who else has blonde hair??? -Ding- time's up...it is Michelle! She has blonde hair too...Read the next exciting chapter of FIVE MEET FIVE to find out if it's who Duo thinks it is!! *   
  



End file.
